Secret Confession
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: When someone dies, the family, the loved ones, don't admit to themselves that their loved one passed away until it's said out loud.


"Victoria Vega passed away at eight thirty-six pm due severe head trauma, bone fractures, a collapsed lung and several bleedings throughout the body."

"Miss Vega had two heart failures during the surgery and the doctors weren't able to revive her. We're very sorry."

I've never acknowledged the possibility of Tori dying. Not when she called me to tell me that she would be at work until late. Not when she sent me a text saying she would buy some milk at the 24/7 store. Not when she disappeared. Not when three weeks had passed after her disappearance. Not when her father called me to tell me that they had found her in an alley, barely alive. Not even now. When the doctor told me that my fiancée had died.

* * *

"Where were you on the night of December 24th?"

"Dodger's 24/7 shop."

"Do you know what time it was when you were there?"

"Around.. eleven maybe?"

"Why did you go to Dodger's at that time?"

"I wanted some liquor. That is… until I saw that eye candy walking around in isle 5."

"What happened at Dodger's? Start at the beginning." Detective Josh Lawrence sat down in the courtroom looking at Marc Robbins. Abductor, rapist and killer. On first sight you wouldn't think this man would commit such a horrible crime. He had brown hair, mid-twenties, studying business management. Common man. Normal really, but I guess that the unexpected is what you have to expect.

"I wanted to buy some liquor at –about- eleven in the evening. I went to Dodger's 24/7 shop by foot and bought a bottle of wine for myself. When I got ready to leave the shop, I noticed a woman with brown hair standing in isle 5 looking pretty damn fine if I say so myself."

"You're straying from the story. Just tell us what happened." Judge Bailey said.

"Right, so I saw her and walked out of the shop. Waited on the parking lot for her to come out and lo and behold, the car I was waiting at, was hers. So I started talking to her, you know, asking her why she was out that late. She knew. I know she knew something was going to happen. She moved quickly to get the car door open, but I was too fast for her, I grabbed her arm, but she struggled so I knocked her head against the car and she lost consciousness. I grabbed the keys out of her pocket, unlocked the car, put her in her car and drove away. Simple as that."

"So what happened after that?"

"I brought her to my home, locked her in my basement, drove to the lake and dumped her car there. Then I walked back home and when I came back she was already awake. Scared, but awake. She had no chance of escaping while I was away since there is only one door leading to the basement. Also, the basement doesn't have windows."

"So you saw her at Dodger's, abducted her when she came out of the shop, put her in her own car, drove away with Miss Vega's car to your house where you locked her in your basement."

"Yes."

"You dumped Miss Vega's car in the lake near your house and then you went back home. What happened then?" attorney Mitchels paced back and forth, making Robbins tell the story.

"Well, during those three weeks I kept Miss Vega in my basement, I abused her in several ways. I raped her… and hit her. Several times throughout those weeks. And eventually I got ambushed by the cops and here I am," Robbins said proudly. He adjusted his tie and sat a bit up straight. "And you know what?" he continued, "It took the cops three weeks to find out where I was, while her car was found the next day, while I was filmed on the parking lot of Dodger's-"

"Enough!" Judge Bailey ordered. "Continue, Mr. Mitchels"

"Mr. Robbins, Miss Vega passed away due to your acts. Do you deny that?"

"No."

"Mr. Robbins, why did you abduct Miss Vega?" Robbins leaned forward in his seat, like he was about to reveal a secret to his best friend on primary school and said:

"Because I wanted to."

* * *

No reason at all. He just saw her and thought: "Hey, she's looking fine. Let me abduct her and make her life a living hell just because I feel like it!"

She didn't have to be dead right now. But she is. And I lost my Tori. My love.

She is dead.

* * *

**A/N So.. I don't really know what this is. I was writing the next Chapter of My One Regret and then this came up. Not my best, I must say, but let me know what you think. Oh and since it's not really clear whose fiancée Tori is, I will just let you decide that.**


End file.
